She is the moon
by AnnabethCullen349
Summary: Aphrodite and Hades have created a new monster - a vampire. So Artemis is forced to investigate the vampires. She turns into Bella Swan. *Starts at the baseball scene* Rated T for language! STORY IS BETTER THAN PROLOGUE - so check it out!
1. Prologue

She is the moon:

Prologue

"These creatures must be destroyed!"

"Let them live – they are not that bad!"

"They are a danger to our children!"

"You will not touch them!"

"SILENCE!" The mighty Zeus screams. Silence reigns through Olympus. He looks around at his council and sighs. "What is the meaning of this nonsense!?"

Artemis slowly stands up. "My lord, Aphrodite and Hades have created a type of monsters that have been feasting on mortals and one of her _things_ just killed one of my hunters!"

"Who was the girl?" Zeus questioned.

"Angela Simmons." Artemis says. "Daughter of Demeter."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Demeter screams "ZEUS I DEMAND YOU DESTROY THESE CREATURES!"

"Demeter, you and I both know that I can't destroy these creatures if some of them are innocent." Zeus begins "So I have an idea, we will have a few members of our council go down onto Earth and do an investigation on the creatures. Any volunteers?"

No hands are raised.

"Very well then," Zeus begins "I shall pick. Okay… Ares I want you to go south by Texas, Demeter you can go to the Amazon, and Artemis and Apollo... I want you two to head to the West Coast."

"Are you serious?!" Artemis shrieks "My lord, my hunters. They need me! You can't leave me with HIM!"

"Aw c'mon little sis! It'll be fun! We will be in sunny California!" Apollo says happily.

"Actually" Zeus begins "I was thinking more of Washington."

Apollo's smiles falters. "Are you sure?"

Zeus just gives him a warning glare. "You two will be going as father and daughter and will be located twenty five miles south of Port Angeles, Washington. Now, Aphrodite, do you have a name for these creatures?"

"Vampire"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – My immortal life officially sucks **

_Okay sorry the prologue was so short! I just wanted to finally start the damn story! So this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me! This will not be an Edward/Bella story. C'mon she's Artemis. And btw I'm a total girl power type of person so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_- Gracie_

___** Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters or books. Characters/books are owned/created by Stephanie Meyer (twilight) and Rick Riordan (PJO (the most amazing person)). **_

Its been one month – one very long month since I have last seen anything I love. Oh who am I? I'm sorry. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Not Artemis. Not goddess of the moon. Not the goddess of hunting, wild animals and wilderness. Not the protector of girls and women. Just Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella – meaning beautiful – NOT. I am now 5'4 have long stringy brown hair and brown eyes. I used to have dark midnight and brown hair with ice gray and blue eyes. I used to be able to prance around as a 14 year old!

After my father sent my brother and I to beautiful Forks Washington, I was placed in highschool waiting for the Cullens, My brother, Apollo got to play Charlie Swan the chief of police! So I'm stuck learning mortal studies while Apollo gets to play with guns all day. Who wins? Neither of us. I lost my hunters and Apollo lost his baby – his sun chariot.

Now, lets talk about the Cullens. First of all let me make this clear. I will not nor ever love Mr. Edward Cullen. C'mon that's a little weird for a goddess who has sworn off men falling in love with a monster… I thought you guys were better than this. They are all monsters In fact, all of the Cullen family drives me crazy. They treat me like a pet! "Oh Bella don't touch that!" "No you'll hurt yourself!". I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! Speaking of the Cullen's I have a date tonight. I think I'm watching baseball or something.

"Apollo! Apollo!" Damn. Where is he? "Apollo!" I shout at the top of my lungs!

"WHAT?!" He screams in my ear.

"Holy Hera! What was that about?!"

"I don't know I was bored" He replies cheekily. Ugh. Men

"So Apollo.. I have a date today with Edward Cullen."

"Oh! How exciting! My baby sister is growing up!

"ENOUGH WITH THE BABY SISTER THING I'M GROWING SO TIRED OF IT! I SWEAR IF -" My tirade was cut off by the door bell.

"Ah, saved by the bell.." Apollo says with a wink and quickly turns is disguise back into Charlie. Apollo looks like an average boy from California. He has the windswept hair, the surfer body and the crystal blue eyes. His eyes are a lot like my mine- We both have the same crystal blue but instead of the dark grey specks in mine he has gold. Not the unnatural gold of the Cullen Family his is like a newly polished trophy, a new gold watch - think of that but x1000 times brighter.

My thoughts are interrupted as I smell bleach and candy bars - Ah, Edward Cullen my sparklepire

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Edward asks

"Hmm... Yes, I guess" I say as we walk outsides. He takes it like I'm nervous

"Don't worry, your not playing!" OH THANK THE GODS!

"Oh okay... So why are we playing baseball?" I say as I look at the monstrous jeep in front of me..

"It's America's favorite pastime of course!" He says with a grin. I smile back and he leans in to kiss me. Oh gods please stop.. I quickly turn my face so he kisses my cheek. I smile politely and we head to the field.

We get out of the car and i notice him... sniffing me. "What are you doing?"

"You smell so good in the rain" Um yeah. Maybe that has to do with the fact that I am a goddess and i have ichor (God's blood) in my system.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both. Always both"...Pervert "Well let's go" We walk up to their family and I am immediately hugged by the small one - Alice.

"Oh! Hello there.." I say to her. She just laughs and drags me to Esme.

"You ready Bella?"

I try to say as cheery as possible "Play Ball!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all these views! I didn't expect that many already! Can you guys please review?! I want to know your opinions and ideas on the story! So, I'm going to try and update every 2 days. But, If that doesn't work it will be almost every Friday night. I'm in high school so workload is really hard! I'm gonna start writing more stories soon so look out! Thanks everyone!**

**Gracie :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS OF EACH STORY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND RICK RIORDAN **

Chapter 2: Three hobos decide to crash the baseball game

The game was going on nicely – for them. I was completely bored out of my wits just watching them move in slow motion. Us gods we never play baseball but we all participated in the 2004 Olympics in Athens (AN: Why not? They're Greek anyway!) It was so funny when I smoked the other competitors in archery. Everything was going fine- Rosalie glaring at me, Edward glaring at Rosalie, Me not even paying attention when all of a sudden Alice screams "Stop!"

*Go through Baseball Scene*

I watch as the three figures float their way through the forest in a predator way. I quickly go through my battle strategies while waiting for the vampires to approach us. "I'm sorry did we interrupt a game? I'm Laurent and this is James and his mate, Victoria". The olive toned vampire told us while I found myself looking into the eyes of my soon to be enemies. James clearly was the leader and Victoria was certainly not his mate – just like how I was certainly not Edward's mate.

"No of course not". Carlisle says "I am Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Rosalie. Some of us were just leaving.. Edward, Bella, Emmett? We'll see you back at the house".

As we were turning away Aeolus (the wind god) decided to send some wind straight at me blowing my hair back and have my scent bounce onto the 3 vampires. The Cullens and I immediately stiffen as I hear James say "Oh, you've brought a snack." I immediately turn around and flash my eyes to their original eye color briefly and glare at him. He looks startled and immediately takes a step back. Of course being the mighty vampire he is he recovers quickly but looks at me confused. Ah, so he's a tracker.. So am I and I'm better. Good luck stupid monster.

"She's with us" Emmett growls

"But, she's human?" Laurent inquires. Yeah right. Stupid mortals.

"She's with us." Edward persists. "C'mon Bella" I flash them one more godly glare while being dragged along by Edward. He pulls me into the car with Emmett and Alice. He presses the accelerator and we are off with a trail of dust behind us. We were clearly being tracked.

Hihihihihihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiiihih ihiihihihihihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihhiihihihihi 

We were driving for about 5 minutes when I realized two things one I have to notify my hunters and two I forgot about Apollo. That was enough for me to scream "STOP THE CAR!" No one listened to me. No one even looked at me. That is not the way a goddess should be treated. I put some of my powers in as I scream "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?! TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

Edward looks at me and sighs. "We have to get you out of here. We have to keep you safe."

"I need to tell Charlie at least! Let me go back."

"No Bella." That hit my nerve and apparently Zeus's nerve also. The tree closest to us was struck by lightning. Emmett looked at it in alarm and shook his head nervously.

"Edward. Turn around" Alice suddenly says.

"No! I will not!"

"Fine I'll get out my own way then" I mumble to no one. I open the car door and was about to do tuck and roll but Emmett grabbed me. "Please just turn around!" He looks at me one last time and does a u-turn.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIHIIHHIHIHIHHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIH

We arrive at the house and I bolt out of the car before the Jeep even stops. **"APOLLO!" (AN: Bold they are speaking in ancient greek) "APOLLO!?"**

"**WHAT!?"** He screams

"**We have a situation. Three nomadic vampires are after me. I'm going to go with The Cullens and destroy them. After I contact my hunters I'm going to Phoenix okay?" **

"**Yup." **He says. He adds with a wink **"Have fun!"** I roll my eyes and make a IM (Iris Message) to Thalia and my hunters they are going to follow me to Phoenix and stay close to help me kill the monsters. After that I packed my bags and made my way to my eventful trip to Phoenix.

**How do you like it guys?! I'm trying really hard to make the chapters longer I swear! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello All! I'm posting early this week because someone finally reviewed and asked! If you want more chapters all you have to do is ask! I am going away Friday morning until Monday and it's a possibility I can't bring my laptop… But I will try! If I can't I will post a chapter on Thursday! Please Review I want to hear your feedback and requests for the stories and for future stories! I'm also so grateful for all of the views and favorites and follows.. You are all amazing! Thank you so much. OK ONTO THE STORY! **_

_**Gracie**_

**CHAPTER 3 – I'm going to kick a cocky vampire's butt **

It's been four very long days in this hotel room. After driving for two days, we eventually stopped in Phoenix my "home town". I've been IMing the hunters and Apollo during my "shower time". The hunters are on the way to Phoenix now and Apollo has been conferencing with our father just in case. "Bella?" Alice's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Edward is on the phone."

"Okay" I sigh before I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say in a bored voice.

"Bella?" Edward says in a frantic tone. "How are you? Are you safe? Where are you?" Calm down monster…

"Edward…." I start and begin to feel angry and annoyed at me being in this position. "How do you think I'm feeling? I'm tired. I'm sick of this crap. I just want to go home." I say with tears in my eyes. No stop. I am Artemis. I am goddess. I do not cry. I will not waste my time. I will go get the stupid vampire, and get my information about these monsters and go back to my hunters.

"I'm sorry my love." He starts " We will protect you" I can protect myself thank you very much. "We are coming to get you we've lost him. Charlie is safe. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I painfully say "I love you too." After that he hangs up. I turn to look at Alice to see a glaze over her eyes and her furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. "Is she okay" I whisper to Jasper. "What does she see?"

"This." she says coming out of her daze. She lifts up a piece of paper with a ballet studio drawn on it. "Do you know this place?"

"No." I say "It looks like a ballet studio though. There is one by the house I used to live in."

Alice looks alarmed "That means James is here. In Phoenix." Excellent. Perfect. I will take care of this. "I need to call Edward." She reaches for the phone as it just starts to ring. She looks at it confusedly for a second and answers it."

"Bella?!" A strange woman shouts into the phone. "Bella where are you!?"

"One second. Here she is." Alice hands me the phone and mouths "It's your mother." I stare at her in confusion. I haven't seen my mother in eons…

"Hello?" I ask.

"I need you to get out of the room. Can you do that?" James's voice comes in.

"Yes."

"Good. Now you don't want your mother to get hurt do you?" He says evilly. Oh leech, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. " I'm going to need you to get away from the others. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. I'll see you soon. I'll be at the ballet studio by your house."

"Okay."

"I look forward to seeing you Isabella." And with that he hangs up

Oh James, that makes two of us.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS: ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Chapter 4: This thing is going down **

Alice quickly takes the phone and we make our way to the airport. "The plane should land in about 15 minutes." She says in a haze. "Jasper take Bella to go eat." He smiles at me and offers his hand. I smile politely and stand up by myself and start walking to the food court. If my calculations are correct there is a double entrance to the girl's bathroom. I look at him.

"I'll be right back Jasper." I say quickly. I get into the bathroom and immediately run out through the other entrance. I find my way outside of terminal C. Hmmm I need a ride and I need one fast. Oh yes! I do a whistle and an old fashioned cab appears out of the mist, the chariot of damnation. I quickly hop into the cab turning into my adult godly form. "4 cactus lane" I state to the women. "And ladies, please step on it." I say while tossing them 20 golden drachmas.

"With pleasure my 'lady" They say at once, and we were off going as fast as possible.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

I get to studio within ten minutes. I make sure I have my two weapons clearly hidden. My first one is my silver bow and arrows. I call them argyra which means silver in Ancient Greek. It's disguised as silver arrow necklace that I always keep hidden under my clothes. My other weapon is my hunting knife which is disguised as a silver band bracelet. I call that nychta (Night).

I step out of the car and walk slowly into the studio. "Bella?!" I hear a video tape shout. I pretend to be alarmed and run towards the tape.

"Mom?!"

"You know Bella, when I tried to track down your house I couldn't find anything but this one tape in the mailbox." James says while coming around the corner. "It's almost like someone is doing this on purpose." He says with a laugh.

"Where is my mother!?" I ask with fake concern.

"I didn't want to kill two people today young Bella." He says "Now I feel like I should film this. You know to give as a souvenir to your precious Edward." Now he's just getting cocky. It's show time.

"You know that might not be a good idea James. It might backfire on you." I say in a scolding tone.

"Oh yeah?" He asks sarcastically "How is that?" He says while lifting me up with a chokehold. He tightens his grip quickly and throws me into the wall of mirrors. I land into them with a crash as they all shatter. I pretend to be in pain and lie motionless for a few minutes. I let the dramatics set in and I start to slowly stand up. I feel my full godly powers come in and my eyes turn into the crystal blue again. I look directly up at him and say,

"Big mistake" He looks at me in alarm and starts to run away. That is until he is brought in back at arrow point with my hunters. My lieutenant, Thalia looks at me and smiles. I wink at her back.

"What are you?" James whispers frightened. I laugh darkly at his question and tap my necklace to get my bow. It transforms and I get one of my poison arrows and aim it at his heart.

"I am Artemis. Protector of young girls and women, goddess of the moon, wild and wilderness and goddess of the hunt" I gesture to my girls "And these are my hunters. So James any last words?"

He just shakes his head.

I look at him "So the hunter becomes the hunted." I state and I release my arrow.

He bursts into flames and then turns into ash. I take a deep breath and look at my hunters. "Good Job girls!" They all laugh at my change of moods. "Thalia, I want you girls out of here, 7 more vampires will turn up and I don't want them to know anything. Good work my hunters and I will see you all soon." They all nod and make their way out.

I make a quick call to Aphrodite with dread. "Hi. I need you to help me. I have several of your monsters that need to be charmspeaked to."

"I'm on my way!" She says with a squeal. She instantly appears next to me and together we wait for the Cullens.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello All! SO SORRY IM LATE! I'm so excited that you all like it and are reviewing! It makes me sooo happy! I'm so excited because House of Hades came out today! BUT I CANT READ IT UNTIL FRIDAY because I have testing… ew. Oh well… Any way onto the story! Thanks again guys! **

**Gracie **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR BOOKS. ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHANIE MEYER. **

Chapter 5- _Aphrodite smooth talks me out of punishment _

_RECAP: He bursts into flames and then turns into ash. I take a deep breath and look at my hunters. "Good Job girls!" They all laugh at my change of moods. "Thalia, I want you girls out of here, 7 more vampires will turn up and I don't want them to know anything. Good work my hunters and I will see you all soon." They all nod and make their way out. _

_I make a quick call to Aphrodite with dread. "Hi. I need you to help me. I have several of your monsters that need to be charmspeaked to." _

"_I'm on my way!" She says with a squeal. She instantly appears next to me and together we wait for the Cullens. _

I personally hate conversations with Aphrodite. She makes all of these comments about your style, your weight, your height, your AGE. She's in the middle of a rant when The Cullens walked in. "I mean seriously Missy (Nickname) you need to fix your nail beds. I mean it's just one snap of your fingers and your good to go – Oh. Hello!" She says in a flirtatious tone. For once in a very long time the vampires paid no attention to her and rushed straight to me.

"Bella!" Edward shouts and pulls me into an embrace "What happened? Where's James? Are you okay!?" I struggle in his embrace looking for an escape.

"I'm fine. James is dead. I killed him." I say in an emotionless tone. They all stare at me in shock.

"Way to be subtle about this Missy." Aphrodite says in an annoyed tone while looking at her nails. The Cullens all look at her. "Finally! Hello! I am Aphrod- I mean, I am Amy, no Amelia, no Abby, Oh screw it! I am Aphrodite!" She says bringing out her manicured hand out for someone to shake it. No one does. "Hm. I guess I should've added manners to you creatures. And might I say" She tells them while circling around them "You are perfect! I truly out did myself!" She squeals.

"Excuse me Aphrodite." I say in annoyed tone. "You came here for a reason…"

"Oh yes! Of course! No problem!" She says a little flushed. "Excuse me. Vampires look at me!" They all turn to look at her and she begins her charm speak. "You will not remember this conversation. You killed the vampire and saved Isabella." She whispers to me. "Anything else?"

"Nope I'm okay. Thank you." I say to her

"No problem sweetie!" And with that she snapped her fingers and poofed out as the Cullens came to.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.. again. "Are you okay!? He didn't bite you right?" Uhm. No. I would be on the floor dead…

"I'm okay honey. You were SO brave!" I say with a little sarcasm.

"Let's get you home Bella." Esme says while wrapping her arms around me.

For the first time in a while I smiled genuinely "Okay."

**Authors note: **

**I'm sorry its so short! I will get another tomorrow! I had something else down but it was so bad I almost cried! So please don't give up on me! **

**Sorry **

**Gracie **

**P.s. Hope you guys liked Aphrodite! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I know I'm reallllyyyy late! But I did it! So be proud of me! So I have so much school work so I will try to do every Friday but if that doesn't work out it will be during the weekend! Super sorry and thanks for everything you guys! **

**Gracie **

Chapter 6 – My half-brother visits – for like 5 minutes

For the past two weeks life has been… weird. The Cullens have seemed distant – Not that I'm complaining – but they are acting like something bad is going to happen. Just in case, I have been training every day and practicing my archery skills. I groan as I hear my alarm go off. I slam my fist and the clock breaks. Whoops. I guess my powers are absorbing back into me. I made my way downstairs to get ready to go to school.

I get to the school and look around. I notice the Cullens by their cars talking. Edward glimpses at me and raises his hand for me to come over. I sigh and look at the other mortals. I turn around and notice a familiar face. He gestures his finger beckoning me to come over to him and I oblige.

I walk toward my half-brother with a questioning glance. He is propped up on his Harley and is wearing shades and a leather jacket. "Can I help you Ares?" He takes a closer look at me and smirks at me.

"Ah. Miss Artemis. I have to say, you look quite ugly." I glare at him and his smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"Gee." I say in annoyed tone "Thanks… So why are you here?" Hoping he would be straight to the point. His smile fades.

"So you know how I can sense conflicts coming near?" I nod my head. "I sense one. A big one. Tonight. Here. Involving you Artemis. I need you to be careful okay? And be prepared. Just be prepared. Oh. And don't screw anything up." He says. He punches me in the arm hard and speeds off on his motorcycle.

"Bella?" Edward asks behind me. "Who was that?"

"A friend." I answer him "Just a friend."

"Well c'mon then. We will be late to class. Alice would have a fit if you had detention on your birthday." I freeze. Today's my birthday? I have birthday? I inwardly shrug. "Besides, Alice wants you to come to our house tonight for your birthday." He says as he drags me to class.

AN: OKAY SO THAT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER… SORRY.


	8. Chapter 7

It was around seven o'clock when Edward picked me up to go to his house. The car ride was silent. He no doubt thought it was comfortable while I was preparing for worst case scenario. I had my two weapons disguised as jewelry on and I was playing with them nervously. "Bella?" Edwards asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better…" I say a little too quickly. He glances at me warily once more and opens the door for me to get out. We walk into the house and all I see is pink. I shudder inwardly. This place reminds me of Aphrodite's palace way too much. I look around and see the six of them standing by a giant cake. Now we're talking.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They all shout at once. I smile politely and thank them. I am immediately engulfed in a giant hug from Alice and Emmett and they all continue to stare at me. It was a little bit of an awkward silence until Esme speaks up.

"Present time!" My groan is ignored as Alice screams and drags me to the large cream couch. Each of the Cullens get me extravagant presents that will as soon as I get home go straight for the Good Will pile. I thank them each for the presents. Alice's eyes glaze over quickly and she looks at me and smiles.

"Bella, we have one more gift in the garage for you. Let's go!" She grabs my hand making me unbalanced and I hit my shin against their sharp coffee table. I take a sharp intake of breath as red with gold streaks blood starts to drip down my leg.

"Aw, I really liked this outfit." I say in Greek. I look up to see seven hungry eyes looking at me. "Shit." I curse once again in Greek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

The next scene seems to be in slow motion for me. I glance quickly as the majority of them seem to control their blood lust. Except Jasper of course, just my luck. Carlisle and Alice of course notice this and try to control him while I stupidly look at them. Jasper stares at my leg again knocks them away trying to launch at me. Edward being an idiot throws me against the wall but of course I rebound off of it and land in a defensive crouch. Edward tries to restrain but he breaks away. They all look at me in horror as Jasper approaches me.

I became very warlike in that moment. My eyes flashed with anger and I tapped my necklace. It quickly turns into my bow. I select my arrow and raise it. I shoot Jasper. He cries out in pain and falls over. I smirk at my work and tap my bow twice. It quickly turns back into my necklace. I turn around to find the beloved vampires staring at me in fear, horror and anger.

Alice runs to Jasper tearlessly sobbing. "What did you do to him? Why won't he wake up?" She looks at me angrily.

"He's not dead." I walk over to Jasper and lift up his arm and drop it. "At least I don't think he is." I touch his forehead. "Yeah he'll be fine." Nice work Artemis. I start to walk to the front door. "Now as lovely as this been, I feel like I should take my leave now." I start to walk out. I am quickly dragged back by Emmett.

"Isabella. We need to talk." Edward says.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I protected myself when danger came. I did nothing wrong. I am completely normal. You saved me Edward." I said adding charm speak on the last two sentences. He seems to accept the answer and lets me go. I wave at them and run back home.

**Yay! Guys I'm back did you miss me?! I'm so sorry for the wait. I had so much school work and charity stuff so I can get into a good college! (even though I'm only a freshmen) These next chapters will be good! We only have like 3 chapters left! I will be making more! I am writing a quick Doctor Who crossover right now too. It's called Regeneration! I will probably make another quick one soon! More twilight fanfic to come too! Like one with the princess diaries and Bella being totally awesome! Thank you guys for not giving up on me. Love - Gracie **

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWW PLEASEEEEE


End file.
